Emotion Sickness: The Other Way Around
by GigaBahamut
Summary: You've seen the episode and read my version of Emotion Sickness. Kim and Shego once experienced what the Moodulators can do to them, but what would happen if Ron and Drakken experienced the power of the Moodulators? Read, enjoy, and leave a review!


_Hi everyone. The movers were supposed to come in and back my things, but I didn't expect they would leave the computer behind. So I got the chance to update and publish new stories! Yay! Well, you've read my Emotion Sickness .5 that had a different ending style, but now, you have this Emotion Sickness story. Hope you'll enjoy it._

**Genre: Romance/Humor/Humor/Humor (Did I forget to mention Humor with some Romance in it?)**

**Summary:**

_You've seen the episode and you've read my version of the story, but would happen if it went the other way around? Kim and Shego ran through some of their emotions when the Moodulators were attached to them, but what would happen if it went in a complete different route? Would happen if Ron and Drakken ran through some of their emotions from the Moodulator? You just got to read and find out!__

* * *

_

**Emotion Sickness:**

**The Other Way Around**

It was another day in Middleton High, but today was a special day. Today was the day to get ready for Middleton Day. Everyone was setting up for the fair that was going to happen later on during the Weekend. In a huge gym, floats were being constructed for the upcoming Middleton Fair and these floats showed the importance of Middleton. The floats showed the people who went to space from Middleton, the first roller coaster of Middleton, and all the other importance that went on during Middleton back then.

"Ok, people listen up! This weekend, we celebrate Middleton Days! A salute to giants of local industry from the space center to the world famous Middleton Pickle Perks," smiled a tall buffed male known as Mr. Barkin.

He had brown hair with a military haircut style and wore a brown suit with a tan sleeve under it, his black tie nicely in place in his tan sleeve under his suit. Soon, a pickle shaped figure showed up, revealing a blonde hair male with a freckled face, smiling in front of the crowd. Mr. Barkin stood there in dumbfound and his expression turned to anger as he walked up to the blonde teen.

"Stoppable! Explanation now," yelled Mr. Barkin as he glared at the blonde teen in the pickle suit.

"I'm Kosher Dilley. The Pickle Perks beloved mascot," smiled Ron Stoppable as he showed his costume. At the same time, a small pink naked mole rat appeared, behind Ron, wearing a smaller version of Ron's costume with a smile on his face as well, "and this is Gherkin."

"Hi," squeaked Rufus waving his small paw at Mr. Barkin.

"Mocking our proud pickle heritage, are we," grinned Mr. Barkin as he stared at the two figures in front of him.

"Mock the pickle? Never Mr. B," yelled Ron in disbelief towards his strict teacher

"I'm keeping an eye on you cucumber boy! Float builders! Let's get busy," yelled Mr. Barkin as he walked away, preparing to do work on the floats with the other students.

Ron lowered his head, giving a small sigh. Soon, he felt a tap on his shoulder and Ron and Rufus turned their heads around to see their best redhead friend, Kim Possible. Her hair was pulled back, making a huge ponytail at the back, wore a dark red shirt with light red sleeves and baggy green jeans.

"Isn't that hot," grinned Kim, staring at Ron and Rufus's costume, trying to hold back her laugh.

"Suffering is my salute to Middleton," laughed Ron as he gave his goofy-smile he always gave. Just then, he saw two figures walking across the gym, holding hands and laughing with each other in their conversation. One person he knew very well and that as Josh Mankey. Kim's crush during the Middleton year and he was dating one of the cheerleader squads, Tara, "Uh-oh!"

"What's the big," asked Kim as she was about to turn her head towards the direction where Ron was facing.

"Nothing! Kim, there's something in my eye! OW," cried Ron as he began jumping around covering his eyes as if he was in great pain. Kim focused her attention back towards Ron, but then crossed her fingers as she watched her best friend jumping around.

"It's your finger…" said Kim as she raised one of her eyes, looking at Ron suspiciously.

"Oh, hee hee. How'd that get there," laughed Ron nervously as he placed his finger down from his eye when he was trying to distract Kim.

"Josh Mankey has a fresh crush, and her name isn't Kim Possible," said a long brunette haired female, giving a fake surprising gasp as she walked up towards Team Possible with a small grin across her face.

"Ahh! Bonnie," cried Ron as he covered his face with his arms, ducking for cover. He expecting some kind of fight in the gym, but when he heard no battle cries, screams, or what so ever, he lowered his arms to see Kim just standing there with a small glare towards the brunette female.

"Ron, argh, it's really no big. Josh Mankey is so last semester…" groaned Kim brushing her hair, looking away from Bonnie as if she wasn't interest at looking at her.

"Huh?"

"What?"

"We grew apart. It was time to move on. So not the drama," grinned Kim as she crossed her arms across her chest towards Bonnie.

"So in denial," yelled Bonnie as she stomped away from the two in total anger. Ron gave a small happy sigh, relieved to see a fight didn't break out between the two females. Ron placed his hand on Kim's shoulder showing his goofy-smile again.

"Way to maintain the Kim poser. It's brave the way you mask your Mankey-pain," laughed Ron.

"Seriously, I'm over Josh. Thought you'd be the bummed one," grinned Kim as she brushed Ron's hands off her shoulder. Ron gave a confused look wondering what Kim meant.

"Me? Why?"

"Tara?"

"What about her?"

"She used to like you. You mean you never notice?"

"No! Why didn't you tell me," cried Ron as he realized what just happened.

Ron began to cry in pure sadness for not realizing it. How could he have missed it? Maybe the kiss on the cheek proved that she liked him when he saved the entire cheerleading squad from his enemy, Gil, which is now known as Gill. Kim shook her head until she heard the famous ring tone coming from her pocket. She pulled out a blue device known as the Kimmunicator and the screen showed a chubby dark skin boy wearing blue clothing. He was drinking his shake as he was typing on the computer and gave a small wave to Kim on the other line.

"What's the sitch Wade," asked Kim getting ready for a mission.

"Just heard that Tara and Mankey are dating. How's Ron taking it," asked Wade as he tried to adjust himself, looking for the blonde teen.

"Wade knew too?! But man-argh," cried Ron as he began to pond on himself that to other people, it was oblivious while to him, he never paid much attention to it.

"Don't get in a pickle Ron! Hahahaha!"

"Oh! Whose the pickle mocker now, huh" yelled Ron as he looked away from the Kimmunicator, crossing his arms.

"Sorry. I couldn't resist," smiled Wade giving a small shrug and taking another sip from his shake.

"Wade. Tell me there is something more in this call…" said Kim glaring towards tech boy getting serious. Wade gave a nod in approved, also getting serious.

"Drakken is on the move," said Wade, giving Kim the bad news, but saw the redhead teen give a small grin instead.

"Then so are we! Come on Ron," yelled Kim as he turned off the Kimmunicator, getting ready for the upcoming mission.

"Wait," cried Ron as he was left behind trying to take off the pickle suit. Before it was completely off, Kim dragged Ron out of the gym by the costume, making Ron mope in defeat, "Ok fine…let's go."

* * *

In a small caved room was a male laughing to himself. He had a white beard growing, wore circle shaped glasses, a purple lab coat that was worn tightly on him, wore black gloves and boots. He held on a small device that he was laughing about and pressed another button. His eyes turned blue and then fell to the ground, crying in total sadness. When he pressed the device again, his eyes turned red and quickly lifted himself up from the ground, yelling in anger. He ran across his room, tipping over his bookshelves and throwing his test tubes across the room. He pressed on the device again, beginning to calm down, and admire his greatest invention. He placed his hand on his neck, removing a small round shaped device with a big smile on his face.

"Ah! The mood control test is a success," laughed the professor, known as Doctor Cyrus Bortel. He walked towards a nearby shelf and placed his newest invention on the highest shelf with a second chip with it. As he was done, he patted his hands, shaking all the dust from him, "I wonder which government agency will bid the highest to get my Moodulaters? I'm just one auction away from finding out! Hahaha, in the mean time, the Fearless Ferret Marathon beckons!"

Doctor Cyrus left his room, laughing out his greatest invention he just made. As he left his room, leaving silence, there was a huge explosion sound from the ceiling. Small chunks of the ceiling fell towards the ground, creating a huge dust across the room. A tall female figure jumped down towards the room, scouting the area if there was any danger. She had long black hair and wore some kind of green and black battle suit all over her body. Her skin gave a light green color, her hands slowly giving a bright green glow and waved her hand towards the hole, up in the ceiling. A dark blue-coated male slowly fell to the ground, riding on a small saucer. He had long black hair that was pulled back, showing a small black pony-tail and had a scar over his left eye that curved to the under side. He softly landed up on the ground, looking across the room with a grin on his face, while the green skin female waved her hand in annoyance.

"Yeah…I don't get it. If your such an evil genius, shouldn't you invent your own stuff? I mean, what's up with the stealing," asked the green skin female crossing her arms, staring at the blue scientist, known as Dr. Drakken.

"It's called outsourcing Shego. Besides, why re-invent the wheel," asked Dr. Drakken. Soon, the blue scientist saw a device and quickly ran to it with an evil grin on his face. He grabbed it and held out his prize in the air, holding it with victory as if he fought a thousand battles to get his gift, "Or in this case, The Electron Magneto Accelerator! With this, I can increase the power of any electrical device to evil proportions!"

"Stealing again Drakken," grinned Kim as she stepped out of the shadows, facing her two archenemies.

"What ever happened to inventing your own stuff," asked Ron as he landed himself from the rope, standing next to Kim.

"It's called outsourc-oh just get on with it," yelled Drakken swinging his arms around, expecting battle from the two females, until he saw Shego laying her back against the counter.

"How about you get on with it," said Shego, glaring towards the "mad" scientist.

"Shego…this is not the time to question the nature of our relationship," said Drakken as he walked towards his "sidekick", pleading Shego to fight against the annoying redhead teen.

"Ok fine, but I am not doing this for you," said Shego getting up from the counter, sighing in defeat, but soon gave a small grin on her face, "I'm doing this for, me!"

Shego jumped up in the air, doing a somersault in mid-air and landed behind Team Possible. She launched a green fire blast from hand towards the two teens, but Kim and Ron managed to dodge it in time. Once Ron was out of the way, Kim and Shego began to battle each other, blocking and dodging each other's attacks, unaware that Kim dropped her Kimmunicator. While the two females were battling each other, Drakken grabbed the device and was about to leave. Ron quickly took noticed and pushed Drakken towards the counter. The whole counter shook and a small round device fell onto Drakken's neck unnoticed. Drakken groaned and gave an angry glare towards the blonde male teen.

"You buffoon! Out of the way," yelled Dr. Drakken as he pushed Ron off of him and pushed him towards the counter.

Another small device fell onto Ron's deck unnoticed. As Drakken stepped on his flying saucer and began to lift up from the ground, Ron quickly grabbed it, making the flying device that Drakken was standing on shaking. Dr. Drakken began to struggle for balance and managed to regain his balance back, but realizing he dropped the device on the ground.

"KP! Drakken's getting away," cried Ron as he held dearly on the saucer.

"Curse you boy! Now I lost the Electron Magneto Accelerator because of you! Shego! Grabbed the EMA," yelled Drakken as he began to kick Ron off of him.

"OW! Now his kicking me," cried Ron as he continued to get kick by the blue scientist.

"And your surprised," yelled Kim while she continued her fight with Shego.

Kim kicked Shego towards a bookshelf and glared darkly at Kim. Shego jumped up in the air and pushed the bookshelf down towards Kim. Kim gasped in horror as the giant shelf came down towards her, but Kim managed to jump out of the way before it could fall on her.

"KP," cried Ron as he tried to look for his friend.

"I believe the phrase is, Boo-yah," laughed Drakken as he did one final kick on Ron, letting him fall hard on the ground, "Another day Kim Possible!"

Shego quickly grabbed a different device and jumped up in the air with Drakken close behind, leaving the room from the hole they came in through and disappeared out of sight. Ron pushed himself up and saw Kim walking towards him, rubbing her forehead. Ron quickly ran up towards Kim, but gave a realized smile that Kim didn't get squash by the giant bookshelf.

"You ok," asked Ron in a worried tone.

"Me? Yeah. Pride? Not so much," sighed Kim.

Ron quickly bent down and grabbed the device that fell on the ground and handed it to Kim, not realizing it wasn't the Kimmunicator.

"Oh hey, don't forget about this," said Ron as he handed the wrong device to Kim, not realizing he grabbed the wrong one.

"Yeah…thanks," sighed Kim angrily for letting the bad guys getting away as she grabbed the device.

Team Possible quickly left the destroyed room, leaving behind the Kimmunicator that just lay there on the ground. Professor Cyrus quickly came in the room to see what the commotion was going on, in his room, only to realize his entire lab was destroyed.

"Oh no! My Electron Magneto Accelerator! Ah! My Moodulators," cried the professor as he ran across his lab, looking for his precious devices, "Wow, this is not good…"

**

* * *

****(Next Day)**

Ron stepped in the kitchen, smelling something really good as he drooled towards the steamy food that sat on the Possible's kitchen counter.

"KP! Those breakfast nacos aren't going to eat themselves," laughed Ron as he stepped into the kitchen.

Kim quickly showed up and tossed Ron the device he picked and Ron quickly grabbed it in total confusion, never seeing this device before. Kim sat down on the kitchen chair, resting her elbows on the table, glaring at Ron.

"Whoa! What's this," asked Ron as he studied the object that Kim handed to him.

"Uh. Thing you picked up, so not the Kimmunicator," yelled Kim at Ron for losing the Kimmunicator.

"A video game! Awesome," laughed Ron as he sat down next to Kim, pressing a few buttons. Just then, the screen showed a sad face, but before Ron could notice, his eyes turned blue and slammed his head on the table, shaking the whole thing. Kim quickly stared at Ron with a shock look on her face and Rufus stepped out of Ron's pocket, wondering what was going on.

"I can't believe I lost the Kimmunicator," cried Ron as he slammed his fist on the table. Ron began to cry harder and harder, tears falling from his eyes and onto the table.

"Ron? Are you ok? You're crying as if it's the end of the world," said Kim getting worried.

"Is it," asked Ron as he continued to cry onto the table, hiding his face from Kim.

**(At the same time…)**

"Will you relax Dr. D! You have the device and we escaped from Kim! Why are you crying," yelled Shego as she stared in total confusion on the blue scientist who was crying on his desk, using his arms to cover his face.

"Because I'm wondering, what happens if this ends up being a failed experiment just like the others," cried Drakken, trying to hide himself from Shego.

"If that happens, build another one or steal something! Jeez! What's up with you? You never let this stop you," yelled Shego.

"That's because I try to hide it," cried Drakken, "I don't want to end up being a loser! WHHAAA!"

Shego just stood there in total confusion as she continued to watch the crying professor, bringing himself down to the dumps.

* * *

At the same time, Ron continued to cry with Rufus patting him on the shoulder. Kim gave a worried look and held onto Ron's hand, rubbing it with care. 

"Come on Ron. We lost the Kimmunicator before right," asked Kim as she continued to rub Ron's hand.

"I know! When will the carelessness end," cried Ron as waved his arms up in the air and brought them down to the table, using them to cover his tears.

Rufus jumped down to Kim and pushed the device towards Kim. Kim grabbed the device and held the screen towards Ron showing a big smile on her face.

"Come on Ron. Maybe playing this neat video game you found will you cheer you up," smiled Kim as she accidentally pressed a button on the device unnoticed to her. The screen showed a red face in total anger and Ron's eyes gave a red color.

Ron quickly lifted himself up, his tears gone as if it was never there, and threw the device away from Kim. Ron had an angry expression on his face and glared deathly at Kim.

"I don't want to play some stupid game! I just lost the Kimmunicator for Pete's sake," yelled Ron as he grabbed Kim by the arm, dashing towards the front door, "Let's just get to school so you can tell Wade that I lost the Kimmunicator and it's all my fault!"

* * *

The anger blue scientist slammed Shego against the wall, giving her a small death glare. Shego never realized how strong Drakken was because for some odd reason, he had her tightly against the wall, unable to move. 

"You talking to me," glared Drakken as he stared at Shego.

"You were upset Dr. D and you were bringing yourself down! Now put me down or else," yelled Shego.

"Or else what Shego," yelled Drakken as he threw Shego across the lab before she got the chance to use her powers. Drakken quickly tipped over his deck, swept his test tubes and beakers across the room, and took out a small silver tube device in his drawers. He aimed towards Shego with a small grin across his face.

"Fire in the hole Miss Go," yelled Drakken as he fired a red beam towards her.

**(Back at the possible house)**

Two twin boys quickly showed up in the kitchen and picked up the device. The first boy was known as Jim and the second boy was known as Tim. Both were identical twins, which was very hard to tell who was who or which was which. They studied the device and thought a minute one what it could be.

"Ah! Cool," yelled Jim in amazement.

"What you think it is," asked Tim as he stared at the device.

"Some kind of orbital data phase?"

"No. Dad has five of those. Doesn't even look like this…I know! Maybe is a Dimensional Laser Disrupter!"

"Without the proper converted relay to give it the extra transfigure adapter? Duh! Don't think so," yelled Jim.

Soon, the two teens began to fight over the device, pressing random buttons, changing the faces to different expressions.

**(At Drakken's lair)**

Drakken walked around his lair, looking for his green skin companion. He held tightly onto his silver device, and quietly looked up to see a small green color coming from the ceiling. Drakken grinned and aimed the small device up at the ceiling.

"There you are," laughed Drakken as he fired a red beam towards the ceiling.

Shego jumped down and looked at Drakken with a shook look on her face. Shego quickly got up and ran away from the professor, but ended up tripping over a black wire. Drakken soon showed up behind her and Shego closed her eyes tightly, avoiding to see what was going to happen to her, but realized nothing happened. She looked up to see Drakken, not angry, but smiling at her.

"I'm so happy you didn't get hurt," smiled Drakken, but soon his tone got sad and almost began to cry again, "Because if you got hurt. I don't know what I do…"

Shego blinked in total confusion, but saw Drakken next to her and used her arms to cover herself from Drakken when he got closer, his tone angry again.

"But you would want to know! Wouldn't you," yelled Drakken. Soon, Drakken rubbed his head and rubbed his chin in total confusion, "Wait, what's going on again?"

Drakken looked down to see Shego, lying on the ground on her sides, hugging her knees together as if she was in some kind of horror movie, avoiding to look at the blue scientist.

"Uh…Dr. D…did I forget to do something? Because I'm kind of getting scared now and I never get scared over anything," cried Shego as she held tightly onto her legs in some kind of cocoon form.

**(In Middleton High)**

"Ron, I think you dislocated my arm," yelled Kim rubbing her painful arm when Ron grabbed her.

"I'm going to do more when I see Monkey Fist," yelled Ron as he faced himself towards Kim.

"Right…wait huh? What does Monkey Fist have to do with this," asked the confused Kim.

Ron's eyes turned yellow and gave a happy smile to Kim, giving out a small laugh as well.

"I have no idea," laughed Ron, "I don't know where that came from, but if Monkey Fist does have something to do with this, will beat him! Unless, Drakken starts kicking me again and gets away," cried Ron as he covered his face with his hands, trying to hide his tears.

"Ron? Are you ok," asked Kim as she placed her hand on Ron's shoulder.

"Why? What do you mean by that," glared Ron as he crossed his arms over his chest towards Kim.

"I don't know! You're kind of acting strange," said Kim with a worried look on her face.

"Strange? Wait…about me right? Is something going on here," asked Ron rubbing his hair in total confusion.

Just then, Tara and Josh passed by, their arms locked with each other, engaged in their own conversation. Kim tapped her chin and snapped her fingers together and placed her hand again back on Ron's shoulder.

"Aw Ron. I know it's sad to bottle up all the pain inside you," smiled Kim sweetly.

"Huh," asked Ron.

"Well, I mean, ever since you lost the Kimmunicator-"

"I lost the Kimmunicator? I know it's my fault, but you can stop blaming me," yelled Ron as he walked towards Kim locker. Ron banged his fist on Kim's locker, making the small locker door open, revealing Wade on the computer screen from his room.

"Oh! Hey Ron! I tried to contact you and Kim from the Kimmunicator, but I got no response," said Wade as he typed something on his computer.

"Kim! Tell Wade everything what happened yesterday," yelled Ron as he laid against the locker, crossing his arms over his chest, staring at the ground at frustration.

**(Back at the possible house)**

Jim and Tim continued to fight over the device, until someone else grabbed it. Both boys looked up to see their mom, holding onto the device and placing it onto the table.

"Alright boys, it's time to go to school," said Mrs. Dr. P as she gently pushed her kids outside towards the car.

"Aw! Come on mom," cried the two boys.

Unaware to Mrs. Dr. P, she accidentally pressed a button on the device when she grabbed it away from the boys, showing a pink face with lots of hearts in the background.

**(Back at school)**

"Ron's been crying over the lost of the Kimmunicator and it's kind of my fault really. If I took better of it, none of this could have happened," explained Kim.

"Wait. It's not really Kim's fault. Stuff happens once in a while," smiled Ron as he gave a small wink towards Kim.

"Yeah. Ron's right. Stuff happens once in a while when you're saving the world," smiled Wade.

"You see. Everything is going to be A-O-K," smiled Ron as he gave a small grin for Kim to notice.

"Ron? Why are you grinning," asked Kim in total confusion.

"If I can get a tracking link, I should be able to activate the Kimmunicator's homing system and-HEY," yelled Wade as the locker door closed. Ron closed the locker room and dragged Kim towards their next class together, giving Kim a confused look why Ron was acting like this.

"We better head to class. Don't want to be late," smiled Ron softly as he held gently onto Kim.

Kim and Ron were the last ones in class, seeing everyone in their desk, ready to get to work. Kim and Ron both stopped in the front of the class and Ron gave a wink towards Kim.

"I'll see you after class," winked Ron.

Unaware to the students and to Kim, Ron did the unexpected. He kissed Kim gently on the kiss, shocking everyone in the whole class, including Kim. Kim's face soon turned bright red and Ron sat down in his desk, giving another wink to Kim. Bonnie who had the same class at them stared at Ron and then back to Kim and gave a disgusted look.

"Some things are just too weird to think about," said Bonnie trying to wipe out that thought what just happened.

"What's going on again," asked the blushing Kim.

**(Drakken's Lair)**

"Ok. Drakken won't find you here Shego. You're safe, at least for now...Now, you got to find out what is going on around here," explained Shego to herself.

As Shego was going to get something to eat from the kitchen, Drakken was in front of her, but instead of angry, he was smiling at her. Shego jumped and almost ran away, but Drakken grabbed her, continuing to give that smile on his face.

"Shego. I'm sorry for scaring you, but I didn't know what came over me. I want to make it up to you by giving you these nicely baked chocolate heart cookies," smiled Drakken as he let go of Shego and handed her a green bowl with lots of cookies in it. Shego raised an eyebrow at the professor and then back at the cookie bowl, and then back towards Drakken.

"You ok Dr. D," asked Shego.

"I'm great! Thanks for asking," smiled Drakken, "Come on. Try one, I made it just for you…"

Shego grabbed one cookie and stared at it for a while. Shego wondered if it was poisonous, but knowing Dr. Drakken, he can't even think straight. Shego just shrugged and took a whole bite on the cookie shaped hearts. Soon, Shego began to lick her fingers trying to get all the chocolate off and then began to eat more and more of Drakken's cookies.

"So you like it," smiled Drakken.

"There good. Yum. This is really good," said Shego as she continued to eat the cookies one by one.

"Glad you like it," smiled Drakken, "Maybe we can work on the EMA together."

"Whatever you say Dr. D," said Shego as she grabbed the bowl away from Drakken and continued to grab each and every cookie in the bowl, into her mouth.

"Now, let's try out this EMA I've been working on while you were away," grinned Drakken.

Drakken grabbed a small black device from his coat pocket and walked towards an air conditioner. He pressed a few buttons and all of a sudden, snow came bursting in the room. Drakken gave a small laugh and turned around to see Shego covered in snow, as if she was a snowman, but in her case, a snowwoman. Shego brushed the snow off and Drakken gave a small grin.

"It's a little cold in here don't you think," grinned Drakken.

"Ok. What's going on Dr. D," asked Shego as she threw the bowl across the room, crossing her arms.

"Oh nothing, nothing. You seem a little shaky," grinned Drakken.

"It's cold! What do you expect," yelled Shego as she began to wrap her arms around herself, trying to keep warm.

"Here, this might help," smiled Drakken as he set Shego down on a chair and began to message Shego on her shoulder. Shego tried to break free, but soon lost control of her body. Soon, her whole body relaxed, as if they shutdown, refusing to come back.

"That…feels…good," groaned Shego, "You think…you…can…move…to…the…left…a little?"

"Whatever you say Shego," grinned Drakken as he continued to message Shego, "I think you might need a break, heh heh heh…"

"A…break," asked Shego in total confusion.

"I thought you would never asked," laughed Drakken as he grabbed Shego and they quickly left the laboratory.

* * *

Kim was reading the assigned book in case until a small piece of paper landed on her desk. Kim grabbed it and unfolded the paper, seeing a signature that read "KIM POSSIBLE," with hearts all over the place. Kim slammed the paper down and slowly turned her head to the side, showing a small nerdy boy. Kim gave a surprised look and the boy pointed his thumb behind who was the one that really did it. Kim then saw Ron waving at her and Kim's face turned red again and tried to look away from him. Rufus stuck his head out of Ron's pocket and stared at him, then to Kim, and then back at Ron. Rufus soon fainted inside Ron's pocket seeing what just happened. 

In the park, Drakken was running around the sidewalk, holding tightly onto Shego. A young married couple was passing by and then all of a sudden, Drakken grabbed their rings and the female's silver necklace, leaving the scene quickly. He handed them to Shego and Shego just stood there in total confusion on what was going around.

Kim was just walking around the hall and saw Ron smiling at her. He gave a small wave and bright smile to her, but saw Kim was already gone. Kim quickly made another turn, only to see Ron again, and Kim ran to a different direction. She went to the cafeteria and saw Ron was sitting on a table waving towards her to sit down with him. Kim ran to her next class and sat down, but saw Ron was behind her desk, ready to kiss her, but Kim quickly got up and this time, just ran for her dear life.

In a small carnival fair, Drakken took Shego to a small photo booth and closed the curtains. Small photos appeared outside of Drakken making faces while Shego just gave a shocked look and then another picture of them smiling, but Shego smiling nervously, and then the next picture of Shego trying to get out of the photo booth.

* * *

A dark skin female was in the gym, stuffing a small pickle figure with cottons. She soon heard a small whistle and turned around to see her best friend, Kim Possible jumping down from the pickle. 

"Is it clear," asked Kim as she looked around in the gym.

"Clear for what Kim," asked Monique as she stared at the redhead.

"It's Ron. I think his crushing on me," asked Kim as she felt nervous standing her, afraid that Ron might see her.

"Ron? Crushing on you? The same Ron, right?"

"Yeah and he's kind of freaking me out now!"

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head on something?"

"Monique! Trust me on this! If you see Ron, tell him you didn't see me."

"And what happens if he sees me seeing you?"

"What?"

Monique pointed her finger behind Kim and Kim turned around to see Ron smiling at her. Kim jumped and stood where she was, unable to move, as if her whole body froze on her. Ron smiled and moved his face closely towards Kim's face until their lips were only a few inches away, making Kim's face completely turn red.

"KP. I got a favor to ask you," smiled Ron.

"Uh! Ron. Well, I'm…uh…kind of busy…I was just…leaving," yelled Kim as she quickly left the gym.

"She's shy and beautiful," chuckled Ron as he ran after Kim.

Monique just shook her head, smiling to herself as she watched Ron leave the gym, chasing after Kim.

"I say, Kim's red and freaked," chuckled Monique as she went back to work on the pickle float.

As Kim continued to run for her dear life, she looked behind her to see Ron was not chasing her. Kim soon relaxed, but saw Ron making a turn heading towards her direction. Kim quickly ran off and there was one place where Ron can't follow. But before Kim could even reach there, Ron blocked her path with a small smile across his face. Kim turned around and headed towards her locker, knowing Wade was the only person to help her out. But before she could there, Ron managed to catch up with her and ran on the wall and ended up being in front of Kim. Ron quickly opened Kim's locker door and block her path and make her stop dead in her tracks.

"Ron," gasped Kim as she tried to find another way to get out of here.

"Now, about that favor," smiled Ron sweetly. Kim tried to get away, but Ron quickly grabbed her by the arms and held gently onto them, so she won't get away and smiled sweetly again at Kim, "You see. The Middleton Fair is coming tonight and I don't have a date to go with…"

"Wait Ron! You mean…you mean you want…to…to go on…a date with me," asked Kim in surprised shook voice.

"Boo-yah! I thought you would never asked," smiled Ron.

Before Kim could respond, Ron wrapped his arms around her waist and passionately kissed Kim on the lips. Kim gave a surprised look, but soon relaxed feeling's Ron's kiss on hers. Kim closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Ron's neck. The kiss ran through her body, instantly shutting down her body, knowing she had never felt this kind of kiss before. Soon, the computer screen turned on showing Wade on the other side, reading the printout he just got.

"Hey guys! I was-WHA," yelled Wade as he spit out his shake and fell hard on the ground. Wade quickly got up and stared in disbelief at the two teens that were kissing each other. Ron broke the kiss and gave his goofy-smile at Kim and stared deeply into her eyes. Kim sighed happily and stared deeply at Ron's eyes and Wade just looked like he wanted to faint, "Uh…um, bad time to call?"

"Guess what the sitch is Wade," sighed Kim as she gazed at Ron's chocolate brown eyes.

"I…I just want to let you know I got a link on the Kimmunicator and-were you guys just smacking lips," yelled Wade as he looked at Kim, then to Ron, then back to Kim, and then again back at Ron.

"Great Wade," sighed Kim as she continued to stare deeply into Ron's eyes.

"Whatever you say," sighed Ron as he continued to stare deeply into Kim's eyes.

"I'm going to get ready for tonight," giggled Kim as she rubbed her nose on Ron's cheek.

Kim gave Ron a small seductive grin as well as purr, giving a small wave from her hands as if she was scratching on something and left Ron in his own thoughts as he stared at his date.

"Uh, what's going on," cried Wade, but only saw Kim's locker door moving in closer, until the area in his view was dark. But Wade continued to yell from the screen, depending for answers, "This isn't normal! Hello?"

* * *

Kim Possible lay on a small couch and stared deeply at the ceiling, lost in her own mind. She couldn't believe what Ron just did, that kiss that ran through her body. Every time she thought about that kiss, no, every time she thought about _him_, it completely shut off Kim's body, falling into a deep slumber, refusing to wake up until Ron, _her Ron_, comes to the rescue, sending that kiss across her body. 

"Ok, so Ron and I have been best buds forever. Maybe dating is the next step…"

"I mean, what's not to like about Ron? Sure he maybe reckless and goofy…but he has that warm feeling in his body, and that smile…" sighed Kim as she stand near a window.

"Maybe dating could be a good thing, for uh…dating," said Kim as she sat on the floor.

"But what happens if it ends up going the wrong away," asked Kim in a worried tone behind a plant.

"Nice things. Where you get them," asked Kim as she opened a closet showing a new silver design vacuum.

"The Oh Boyz were so last season," groaned Kim as she stared at the 'Oh Boyz' album in her hand.

"Call me, beep me, if you want to reach me," sang Kim as she lay on the couch.

"No. I got to make sure Ron doesn't get hurt. I want to see him down because of him. I want him to find the right girl," said Kim as she finally found her answer, "I'm going to break up with Ron. Thanks for the support. You've been a big help…"

"Get out of my house Possible," yelled Bonnie as sat on a chair glaring at her.

* * *

"Oh great! My online auction ends tonight and I've got no Moodulators to send," yelled Doctor Cyrus as he banged his fists on his table, "I could say they got lost in the mail…but that would kill my feedback rating!" 

Just then, Doctor Cyrus turned towards the blue device that gave a beeping ring tone that sat only a few inches across from him. Soon, the blue device flew up from the desk and flew out of the opening from the wall from Doctor Cyrus's room.

"Some sort of flying spy bot," yelled Doctor Cyrus as he jumped out of chair, following the blue device towards its destination, "No one snoops in Cyrus portal! I'll get to the bottom of this!"

* * *

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking," grinned Drakken as he sat on a table that was nicely in placed. A white cloth covering the table with a small green vase in the center, flowers popping out of it. Across of him was Shego, who was tapping her finger on her chin, trying to find out what Drakken _was_ thinking_ of_. One of the soldiers that worked for Drakken showed up and placed two shakes down in front of them and quickly left the room, leaving the scientist and his henchwoman alone. 

"Uh? That Ice-cream is going straight to your hips and you will never fit into a size 6," asked Shego as she crossed her arms as she glared at the scientist that sat opposite of her and taking a small sip from her shake.

"No Shego," laughed Drakken as he played with the straw on his shake.

"Right. What am I talking about? You will _never_ fit in a size 6," said Shego rubbing her forehead.

"Anyways, I was thinking about doing something evil," grinned Drakken as he finally took a sip of his shake.

"Like, 'Drakken takes over the world' evil or 'Drakken is going ouch' evil," smirked Shego as she tried to hold back a laugh.

"Drakken takes over the world evil of course," chuckled Drakken, "Tonight is the Middleton Days Fair and on the Space Center Float, I plan to use the EMA to make a harmless ray on the Space Float, into a deadly weapon that will force the government to make me their ruler!"

"Works for me," sighed Shego.

"Great! And I plan to take you out on a evil date," said Drakken, giving a small smile towards the green female.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! I'm not going to go on some evil date! I can do the working and all, but no evil date," yelled Shego.

"But I like evil date," yelled Drakken as he took out the small silver device from his coat and aimed it at Shego.

"Evil date it is," said Shego instantly. Drakken laughed in excitement and placed the device back in his pocket, jumping around as if he were some 5-year-old for getting one of the greatest Christmas presents ever received.

* * *

"Ok. Ron, we've known each other for a long time and were a great team, but dating could complicate things…I think it's best if we just stay as friends," said Kim as she stared directly at her mirror. Kim groaned in frustration and fell to her bed wondering what to do. 

"This is so hard…I don't want to hurt Ron, but tough love makes tough friends," sighed Kim as she got up.

Just then, she heard a doorbell coming from her front steps. Kim got back up and stared her mirror self. She decided just to wear simple clothing, nothing too fancy. She wore her green long sleeve shirt with black pants to match with it. She knew she was going to regret this, but it was for him. She did kind of like Ron, but you can't date your own best friend right?

Downstairs, the Possible parents opened the door to see Ron waiting at the front steps. They allowed Ron to come in and soon had a talk with him. Mrs. Possible was telling Ron on how much they look together while Mr. Possible explained what would happened if Kim was mistreated.

"We're just tickled pink about you and Kim," smiled Mrs. Possible as she stared at the blond teen.

"We are," asked Ron.

"But not too pink. Time for a fam to Ron talk," said Mr. Possible getting his turn to speak and his tone getting serious.

"It is?"

"We want Kim to be happy…" said Mrs. Possible as she gave a worried tone and rested her hand on Ron's shoulder.

"We do."

"If not, it's a one-way ticket on a deep space probe…," glared Mr. Possible as he laid his hand on Ron's shoulder as well.

"How deep?"

"Black Hole deep, Ronald," glared Mr. Possible as he held tightly onto Ron's shoulder.

"Don't worry Mr. Dr. P. I'll take good care of Kim. I'll just be playing a video game until Kim comes down," smiled Ron as he went up to the table to see the device on the coffee table they left before they headed to school.

"I'm here Ro-"

Once Kim came down from her room, she instantly stepped dead in her tracks, her jaw hanging towards the blonde teen. Ron looked up, showing his goofy smile and waving hello to Kim. Ron had his hair pulled back, making it spiky at the end, wore a black vest with a plain white shirt underneath it, baggy black jeans, and clean black Jordan basketball shoes. Kim's face turned bright red as she observed the new Ron. She first stared at his feet and slowly moved up her vision to get a better look at Ron. Kim's face turned bright red as she observed Ron's chest and his arms. He had a nice developed chest and his arms were almost like he's been working out, and for some reason, Ron never worked out. Maybe a gift? Who cares? Soon, she focused on his face, that face of Ron that completely melted her away. He gave a warm smile as he stared at Kim, making Kim forget all her problems, giving her his Ronshine. Mr. Dr. P gave a loud noticeable cough, which snapped Kim out of dream-like-trance and gave another blush in embarrassment.

"Um, hey…Ron," said Kim, having a hard time speaking to the blonde teen.

"Hey KP. I just wanted to be clean for our _date_," smirked Ron as he slowly got up and placed the game in his pocket, "Hope you don't mind me wearing this…"

"No! I mean…no…you look…good…in it," said Kim trying to find the right words. But before Kim could respond, Ron quickly grabbed Kim by the arm and both quickly left the house, leaving the Possible family alone in the house, seeing their Kim dating with the guy they wanted her to date.

* * *

The Middleton Days Fair was going great. Many people enjoying their time, having fun riding on the rides, playing the fair tent games, everyone seemed to enjoy the night with thousands of stars hanging above them. It was a perfect place for date and a place to have fun with the person your with. A victory bell was ringing loudly in one of the tents and quickly shut off. One of the fair workers grabbed a white furred teddy pair and gave it to Ron Stoppable and also ended up getting a few glares from the little kids. He handed to Kim with a warm smile across his face as Kim gave another blush and accepted the white bear. 

"I believe this is where I say, Boo-yah," laughed Ron softly as Kim held on the white bear.

"Yeah…Boo-yah. Look Ron, we need to talk," said Kim as she placed the white bear back with the other prize and held Ron by the hand. Kim led Ron to a small bench and sat down on it. Ron continued giving his warm smile to Kim and gently placed his right arm around Kim until it reached her shoulder and pulled closer to her.

"So, what's the sitch," smiled Ron he held Kim on her Kim. Kim kind of enjoyed Ron's arm around her, but quickly shook her head. She had to do this even if it will leave a few marks, it was best thing to do.

"Ok…We've known each other for a long time and were a great team Ron and-"

As Ron adjusted himself to make Kim comfortable and himself, the device in his pocket turned on and Ron's turned yellow and then back to his brown eyes. He gave out loud laugh, which caused Kim to look up at him.

"Ha ha! "Team!" Ha ha, you said team," laughed Ron as he tried to fight back the laugher, but ended up laughing continuously.

"Heh heh, yeah. Earth to Ron, team is not funny," said Kim, her voice getting serious, "I'm being serious here. Dating could complicate things and-"

Ron again adjusted himself, trying to feel comfortable, but ended up pressing another button the device. His turned red and back to his brown eyes and glared at Kim in anger.

"Things should never be complicated," glared Ron as he stared at Kim, cutting off her sentence.

"Well, that's what I thought and I think we should-"

Ron once again adjusted himself, making the device activate again. His eyes soon turned and Ron had small tears falling down from his face, almost crying in front of Kim. Ron placed his arms down away from Kim and looked at the ground, refusing to look at Kim in his current condition.

"You're breaking up with me…are you," mumbled Ron as he tried to wipe his tears away, but continued to shed more tears from his eyes.

"Yes! I mean no! Well…yes. Ron, please don't be mad at me, but trust me on this," pleaded Kim as she grabbed Ron's hands. Ron quickly pulled his hands back and jumped behind the bench they were sitting on and soon Ron disappeared among the crowds. Kim quickly got up to follow Ron, but saw he was long gone.

_Great work Kim. Your best friend had a crush on you and you ended up breaking his heart._ Kim quickly ran off in the Middleton Fair, trying to find her best friend until she quickly saw something on the ground. Kim slowly picked up the strange item, only to realize it was the device Ron gave to her by mistake. Kim studied the device and the picture on the screen that showed a blue face crying.

"What the? What kind of game is this," asked Kim. Soon, something hit her hard behind the head. Kim rubbed the back of her head and looked down, only to realize her Kimmunicator was on the ground. Kim soon grabbed it and a short chubby professor came, running towards her and then stopping dead in his tracks to see Kim Possible.

"Kim Possible," gasped Doctor Cyrus as he reached the destination of the device and quickly pointed his finger at her, "Spy!"

"Huh? What are you talking-never mind. I've been looking for that all day," explained Kim as she showed the Kimmunicator to Doctor Cyrus.

"No spy," asked Doctor Cyrus. He then rubbed his chin and looked at Kim's Kimmunicator, "Hmm, this looks a lot like my Moodulator controller…"

"You mean this video game," asked Kim as she held another device towards Doctor Cyrus.

Doctor Cyrus quickly grabbed the device that Kim had and gave her a serious tone as he held the device in front of her.

"This is no game," explained Doctor Cyrus holding the device tightly in his grasp, "This controls my Moodulators…"

"Moodulators? Hmmm, this sounds bad. Doctor Cyrus? Can you explain everything about this device," asked Kim as she waited for the professor's explanation on the device. She knew it had something to do with Ron and she needed answers, now.

* * *

"All I said is lets get this over with," yelled Shego as she crossed her arms at the blue scientist who was kneeling on the ground, crying really hard, and wrapping his arms around himself. Shego groaned in annoyance as she stared at the sad professor, "Look. If you want me too, I'm going to super power that float's laser so we can do evil. We like evil right?" 

"Your leaving in my time of need," cried Drakken as he shed tears in front of Shego.

Shego glared at the blue scientists and raised her arms up in the air as if she was blamed for something she didn't do. She smacked her face and gave a small sigh as she stomped away from the professor.

"Whatever. Stay here and cry all you want. I'm going to do this whether it works or not and if your planning to come or not," yelled Shego from the distant.

"I'm not going to forgive you for this! Ever," yelled Drakken, tears strolling down his cheek and falling on the ground.

As Shego reached towards the street, floats were passing by and soon, the space float with a giant ray gun passed by her. Shego gave a small grin as she was about to work on the plan until she heard someone crying. Shego jumped behind a bush to see Ron Stoppable running away, tears strolling down his cheek and falling on the ground. Once he was gone, Shego gave a confused look and tapped her chin with her black-gloved hand.

"Ron Stoppable? Why is he crying too," asked Shego to herself, "Has everyone lost it?"

Soon, Shego two voices coming her way. Shego knew one of them very well and listened to their conversation. She soon saw the redhead teen, walking with a short chubby professor, explaining to her about the Moodulators he created.

"So this device had complete control on Kim all along," asked Kim as she passed by the bush where Shego was hiding, talking with Doctor Cyrus.

"Precisely. With just a press on a button-"

Soon, Shego stepped out and grabbed the device from Doctor Cyrus hand and grinned at her arch nemesis. She examined the device and then looked at Kim, with a huge grin across her face, and holding the EMA on her other hand.

"I'll press that button princess," grinned Shego as she turned on the EMA and placed next to the Moodulator controller, "What's better than super powering a laser, is controlling the best friend of Kim Possible and using him against you! That's what's better!"

"Shego! No," yelled Kim as she grabbed the device that Shego was holding with the help of Doctor Cyrus.

There was a lot of struggle between the three and Shego accidentally dropped the two devices on the street, the EMA and the Moodulator controller. Before any of the three could grab them, a float quickly passed by and destroyed the two devices into tiny pieces. Doctor Cyrus grabbed the Moodulator to see the device cracking, including the screen. Doctor Cyrus managed to get a cold glimpse of what emotion it was set on, but soon shut down, refusing to turn on. It was completely destroyed beyond repair. As Kim placed a hand on Doctor Cyrus's shoulder, she managed to turn him around facing him towards her, but saw his face was grim.

"What happened Doctor Cyrus," asked Kim looking at the professor in concern.

"The EMA charged the Moodulator control and the device is destroyed beyond repair," mumbled Doctor Cyrus, but Kim manage to hear and then began to shake the professor violently.

"So that means Ron's back to normal right," asked Kim as she continued to shake the professor violently in a worried tone, but soon quickly stopped to hear the professor's answer, "Please tell me Ron's back to normal!"

"I'm afraid your friend is now locked into an irreversible frenzy…of rage," sighed Doctor Cyrus as he gave a failed look towards the redhead, "I cannot repair the damage to the Moodulator control…"

"Ron's not back to normal," sighed Kim.

Soon, the crowd gasped and moved to the side to reveal Ron Stoppable facing towards the gang of three, but more interested in the redhead teen, Kim Possible. Ron wasn't sad, happy, or delighted, or confused, or any of those emotions to see Kim. He was in pure angry with the redhead as he clenched his fists and grinded his teeth together, glaring deathly towards the redhead.

"Possible! I can understand a simple no answer, but breaking up with me when only 5 minutes have passed? Oh, your going down really hard," yelled Ron, "Nobody messes with Ron Stoppable!"

"I hope he's not upset with anybody because HOOOF, that be bad," said Doctor Cyrus as he took small steps away from the redhead that was soon going to be in danger. Kim gave a small gulp as she stared at the angry blonde teen.

"Breaking up with your best friend is so not easy," yelled Kim as she made a run for it. She knew she could maybe fight Ron off and make him calm down, but at his current condition, she was **AFRAID **of him! Afraid of **RON STOPPABLE**! Ron soon quickly ran after Kim and once they were out of sight, Shego burst into laugher as she held onto her rips, feeling the pain of laugher running around her body.

"An angry guy chasing after a woman. I wonder how Kim will get out of this one," laughed Shego as he tried to fight back the laughter.

"If he is wearing Moodulator 1, then where is the second one," asked Doctor Cyrus as he looked around the fair. Shego's laugh soon died out and stared at the professor, her eyes wide and in pure shock. She took a small gulp as she tried to say the words to the short professor.

"A second one? Uh oh," mumbled Shego.

Again, the crowd moved aside, gasping in shock as they saw the blue scientist stepped forward, glaring at the green skin female. Shego tried to smile sweetly towards the professor, but it didn't work, which seemed to make him angrier.

"Shego! Remember that question you asked me what was under my coat," glared Drakken towards Shego. Shego gave a weak nod; feeling scared of the blue scientist and also scared of what was under his coat. Drakken took a deep breath and made a huge grin on his face, "Well, you're going to love this!"

Drakken's coat magically unbuttoned it self and soon turned into a flying cape attached to his back. He wore some kind of metal armor on him and soon spread across him, covering up his arms to his hands, his legs to his feet, and going around his neck, stopping at that point. Soon, his metal hands formed into two giant cannon like weapons, small machine guns popping out of his shoulder. Soon, two huge rocket launchers appeared behind Drakken's back and loaded two rocket missiles in the weapon, aiming at Shego as well. Shego took a huge gulp as Drakken gave a huge grin on his face.

"Eat missile and bullets Shego," yelled Drakken as he pulled the trigger, firing like unlimited bullets and missiles towards the green skin villain.

* * *

"Ron! Chill will you. It's me, Kim," begged Kim as she tried to wake up the Ron that was being controlled by the Moodulator behind a cotton machine. 

"Yeah! Kim Breakup," yelled Ron as he tossed the cotton machine as if it was nothing, glaring at Kim. Kim soon ran off yelling out towards Ron who was chasing after her, still trying to wake up the controlled blonde teen.

"Ah! No! It's pronounced as Possible," yelled Kim as she ran for her dear life, releasing she just passed by Shego, but had no interest of going after her, knowing she had bigger problems coming after her.

As the two females ran for their dear life, Drakken and Ron soon met with each other, keeping their angry looks as they went after their target.

"Women," yelled Ron.

"Tell me about it," yelled Drakken.

Soon, both males ran off chasing after their female target. Kim soon saw a parked float and quickly tried to find an entrance to it. She managed to feel one and open the hatch. She quickly got in and closed the hatch before Ron came into the scene looking for the girl that broke up with him 5 minutes after the date started. The float Kim was in was dark, but soon saw a green glowing next to her, glaring at her. Kim instantly knew and tried to keep a whisper so Ron wouldn't find her.

"Find your own hiding place princess," yelled Shego trying to stay in her whisper tone.

"Oh yeah, like you called Dibs on this place," yelled Kim, also trying to stay in her whisper tone.

"Well I am now so Dibs," whispered Shego.

"Double Dibs," whispered back Kim.

"Triple Dibs!"

"Unlimited Dibs!"

"Double Unlimited Dibs!"

"There can't be double unlimited dibs," whispered Kim.

"Ok fine! You maybe have won princess, but that won't save us from them," whispered Shego.

Soon, two females looked up to see the roof the floated ripped by an angry Ron. Both females shirked in terror as they both jumped out of the float, running opposite directions. Ron was focused on Kim, so he left Shego to Drakken and dashed after Kim. Kim continued to run for her dear life, only to see Ron had caught up and jumped in the air, doing a mid-air somersault and landing right in front of Kim, stopping dead in her tracks. Ron got up from the ground, glaring towards the frightened Kim, taking a small step towards her, and getting a small step back from the redhead.

"Hey…uh…Ron. Heh…heh, peace out," laughed Kim nervously as she raised her left hand, imitating a peace sign. She got no response from Ron who continued to step towards her very slowly, as if a murdered had found his victim, and knew she couldn't keep running away from him.

As for Shego, she was trapped with a brick wall in front of her and floats surrounding her all over the place. The only exit was the path in front of Shego, but also her entrance, and Drakken had showed up, blocking her only exit, glaring deathly towards the green villain as he aimed both his arms towards the female firing two huge beams at her. Shego easily dodged it, but she knew she couldn't keep this up because sooner or later, she was going to get tired and she was going to be in a lot of pain from the blue scientist.

"Come on Dr. D! It's me! Shego! Remember the good times," laughed Shego nervously. The only response she got was tons of gunshots firing at the ground in front of her, making her stay silence. Shego sighed and mumbled, "Ok, so they weren't good times…"

* * *

Doctor Cyrus was trying to find a way to repair the destroyed Moodulator control, but he knew it couldn't be done. Just then, the Kimmunicator that Kim dropped when Ron was chasing her began to activate the screen of Wade showed up. Wade typed in a few keys and a long cable appeared from the top of the device and attached to the destroyed Moodulator. Doctor Cyrus gave a confused as he stared at the boy on the other line. 

"What are you doing," asked Doctor Cyrus as he saw the dark skin boy working rapidly hard as he typed on the keyboard very quickly.

"Trying to see if I can activate the Moodulator from my computer," said Wade, not looking away from the screen.

"Impossible! It will not work," yelled Doctor Cyrus as he stared at the boy.

"Got it!"

"Ok, maybe it will work…"

"Hopefully _this_ will work," whispered Wade as he pressed on one single button on the keyboard.

* * *

Before both males could go in for the final strike, they stopped where they were and a small black shaped device came out of their neck. 

Ron rubbed his head as if he had a major headache and kneeled to ground. Kim quickly ran up to him and helped him get up, getting a small groan from the blonde teen.

"What happened," asked Ron as he continued to rub his forehead, "It feels like I ran straight towards a brick wall…"

Drakken was about to aim and fire his weapons at Shego, but soon, a small round black device fell off of his neck. Drakken stopped what he was doing and groaned in pain as he fell to the ground on his knees. His metal battle suit soon folded back together and his blue coat wrapped around him, buttoning itself. Drakken looked up to see a Shego, who was glaring very deathly towards the blue scientist and Drakken just gave a small wave and a nervous laugh.

"Hi…Shego," laughed Drakken nervously as he saw the green skin female approach towards him.

* * *

"Thanks Wade. You rock as usual," smiled Kim as she turned off the Kimmunicator that Doctor Cyrus returned to her. Doctor Cyrus apologized for creating such a dangerous device and soon left the two teens alone. Kim focused her attention back towards Ron who was smiling softly at her, which Kim couldn't help, but blush from his smile. 

"So I guess all the crushing was all from the Moodulator huh," asked Kim, trying to hide her blushing face.

"Not everything," smiled Ron, "There's still fireworks…"

"You think so," asked Kim in a surprised tone with her blush still on her face.

Ron pointed up towards the sky and Kim looked up to see hundreds of fireworks, flying towards the air and exploding in mid-air, releasing beautiful colorful images from the explosion. As everyone cheered with excitement, Kim couldn't help herself, but stand next to Ron and rest her head on his shoulder as both teens gazed up at the sky, filled with thousands of firework explosions spreading as if a new flower was blooming from its sleeping shell. As for Drakken, an angry was Shego firing thousands of green fireballs at him as she was chasing, both soon disappearing in the dark road.

**THE END**

_Well, how did you like it? Leave a review folks! If you find any problems, tell me ok? I read over my story and I think it's ok, but I could have missed a few errors. Other than that, don't forget to leave a review!_


End file.
